


morning, dismal and wet

by rocket_rach



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 3 - Delirium, F/M, Hallucinogenic Kryptonite Gas, Hurt No Comfort, The Flash - Freeform, Whumptober 2019, and a goddess, mentions of the batfam going to kick lex luthor's ass, righteous outrage at being in the state of Missouri, the only way to stop a delirious air force with heat vision is with lois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: day three of whumptober - deliriumsuperman got hit with bad gas, everybody ends up making bad decisions





	morning, dismal and wet

“Superman,” Wonder woman said, her voice soft. “You’re surrounded by friends and family. We’re all safe.”

Lois gripped his hand, aware of the small lead lined box on the bedside table. If his grip got too strong, if he lost total control, she’d open it. But this was her Clark. Her best friend, husband, and father of their children. She knew he’d never hurt her.

“I’m here, Smallville. Diana’s right. Please come back to me. Jon and I need you.”

A few tears slipped from his ebony lashes. She freed her hand long enough to wipe the wetness from his face, then reached for his fingers once more. He was lying in their bed, wrapped under Martha Kent’s quilt, and surrounded by herself, Diana, and Barry Allen. The bats had stuck around long enough to collect samples, and now were on the hunt for Lex Luthor.

Because Lex had dosed the man of steel with a severe hallucinogenic gas. Superman had nearly leveled a block before he’d been forced to the ground by the Batplane shooting a shard of Kryptonite at him. Lois hated to see him affected by that damn green rock but she’d take that over the guilt he’d feel over his actions.

“I’m getting in the bed with him. Maybe that will be enough.”

“Lois,” Diana cautioned slowly. “he could still wake up. He could kill you.”

Lois rose slowly, her purple irises shooting daggers at the Amazon. “Maybe you don’t know him as well as you thought you did. He’d never hurt me.”

“He’s not himself!” Diana defended as she took a step towards Lois. “Why do you think we have Barry here?”

Lois wanted to snarl. She knew why the speedster was there. She loved Barry, but Clark would never hurt her. There was no reason for her to make a quick escape. But Clark was hurt, damn it. She was going to make sure that he came out of this okay. Lois gently nudged Clark. Then she was moving, but not of her own accord.

The thing about flying through the air Lois realized, was that she didn’t realize that she’d gone airbone until her back slammed into the wall. Lois blinked, dazed. Diana was shouting, then, Barry was there. He picked her up. It wasn’t the sure, strong arms she’d grown used to, but the speed was damn close.

“Lois, are you alright?” Barry nearly shouted over the wind. “You hit the wall pretty hard.”

“…He doesn’t know what’s going on,” she said as the wind stopped. The St. Louis Arch loomed above them. “You brought me to goddamn _Missouri_?”

“It’s just a stop. Gives us time so Diana can subdue him.”

Lois wrinkled her nose as the smell of the Mighty Mississippi finally wafted over to them. The city was quiet, unlike Metropolis. But Lois knew one thing; the city would be destroyed if Diana couldn’t stop Clark.

She also knew a much more disturbing fact. She was the only person in the world, and she’d wager, the universe, who could stop a delirious Clark Kent.

Clark always worried about her. If in his current state, he thought they were purposefully keeping her away from him, it wouldn’t end well.

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to ren for proofreading my medically induced hazy writing!!!
> 
> writing tumblr: fooliganmusing.tumblr.com


End file.
